


Relax

by NightmareVirgil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I wrote this for like 3 people, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareVirgil/pseuds/NightmareVirgil
Summary: Logan needs to relax. Nate knows how to make him.





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically my first smutfic pls be nice to me uwu

Logan glared down at the schedule on his desk, cursing the fact that, like its successors, it didn't work. 

He hissed in anger before crumpling the sheet of paper and throwing it into the wastebasket, which was already overflowing with other scrapped schedules. The amount of papers there seemed to mock Logan. 

He sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes before turning his attention to the clock. The time read 2:48 AM.

Logan blinked in surprise as he realized he hadn't moved from his desk in hours and decided to go downstairs for some coffee. He closed his bedroom door behind him and quietly made his way through the hall and down the stairs, careful not to wake the other sides.

When he reached the bottom, he noticed that the kitchen light was already on. 

Patton must have left it on, he thought. He expected the kitchen to be undisturbed save for the light.

What he did not expect, however, was for someone else to already be there.

The side in question was leaning over the counter, their back to Logan. Logan turned back to the stairs, contemplating whether or not he should just come back later when a low voice rang through the silence.

"Hey Lo. I was wondering when you'd finally leave your room." 

Logan whipped around to find the mystery side now looking directly at him. Through shades, he noticed, and instantly he knew who the side was. Procrastination, also known as Nate.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Ever since the annoyingly handsome Nate had acquired a room in the mind palace, he had done nothing but argue with Logan. The logical side sighed, running a hand through his hair and approaching the other side. 

"Hello Nate. May I ask why you're up so late?" He kept his voice unbothered as he went to make his coffee, only for Nate to push him gently into one of the chairs at the dining room table and slide a steaming mug of fresh coffee in front of him.

"Ah, nothing, really. Waiting for ya to finally show signs of life, probably. What's bothering ya, Specs?" Nate's voice was smooth as he slipped into a chair across from Logan, watching him much like a scientist would observe a captive animal or chemical reaction.

"Thomas' schedule. It just never adds up and it's beginning to get on my nerves. Not like you'll be any help with it, however." Logan looked up from his coffee to stare at Nate in turn. 

The procrastinator's hair was messy, like he had just rolled out of bed, and he had ditched the leather jacket in favor of a black long-sleeved shirt. He kept the obnoxious sunglasses on, however. 

Although, he does look rather cute like that, Logan noticed before Nate's voice cut through his thoughts.

"You gotta relax once in a while, Lo. You're not gonna get anything done if you don't chill out every so often. Take it from me, taking time to relax is one of the best motivators." Nate grinned, and holy shit he's cute when he does that. Logan could feel the blush creeping onto his face, and he dropped his head to glare into his coffee. 

"I can't do that, Nate. The schedule has to be perfect, and that won't happen if I don't-" 

His words were cut off by hands on his shoulders, massaging the tension out gently. He realized Nate was no longer in his seat, having moved behind Logan. 

"Just chill out, Lo. You got time." Logan shuddered as Nate worked at a particularly tough knot, and shit Nate was good with his hands. His face heated up more as Nate's talented hands moved over his shoulders, pulling the tension out.

"I don't know how to relax, Nate." He glared pointedly at his coffee to hide the blush.

Hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear "Let me show you how, Specs," Nate whispered, and Logan realized there was no going back now. He nodded softly, giving Nate the go-ahead. 

Nate slid his hands down Logan's arms, pulling him to stand. He then tilted his head down to kiss at Logan's neck. Logan shivered at the kisses. "Nate..."

"Shh. Enjoy it." The procrastinator continued to kiss at Logan's neck, occasionally sucking a mark into the skin. He wrapped his arms around the shorter side's waist, pushing a hand under the hem of Logan's shirt and up his chest.

Logan gasped as Nate rubbed at his nipple before flicking it lightly. "Nate!" He kept his voice quiet, but the arousal in it was undeniable. Nate grinned against his neck, his hand continuing to torture the sensitive bud before pulling his hand away and turning Logan to face him.

The arousal in Logan's eyes was unmistakable, and Nate smirked, grabbing Logan's tie and pulling him in for a kiss. Logan gasped, and Nate took the opportunity to slip his tongue between Logan's lips, deepening the kiss before pulling away. 

Logan whimpered at the loss and glared at Nate. Nate's smirk just widened as his fingers began to work at the buttons on Lo's shirt.

Logan reached up and pulled Nate's shades off, setting them aside before pushing Nate's hands away and loosening his tie. He met Nate's eyes as he pulled off the tie, and his shirt soon followed. He blushed even deeper as Nate's eyes roamed his chest and let out a low whistle, and whimpered when Nate wrapped an arm against his waist, pulling him closer. 

"Damn, Specs. Hot." He gave Lo a slow wink, flashing an appreciative grin, and Logan turned his head, admittedly embarrassed.

"Aw hey, don't be like that, Lo." He reached out and turned Logan's head back to face him. 

"I was just thinking that it's a little unfair for me to be shirtless and for you to still be fully clothed." Logan tried to maintain his composure. 

Nate grinned and quickly rid himself of his shirt. Logan bit his lip. He hadn't been expecting Nate to have defined muscles. 

Well, it makes sense, he thought, with him being crime fighter man and all. 

His thoughts were cut short as Nate snapped his fingers, trying to get his attention.

"Lo, babe, you okay? You zoned out." Nate's worry was clear.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry." He winced slightly.  
"What did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to move this somewhere more private," Nate said, smirk back on his face. 

Logan quickly nodded, and Nate nodded, still smirking. He grabbed their shirts and Logan's tie and guided Logan up the stairs and into the procrastinator's room. As soon as the door closed, Logan was being pressed against it. Nate was kissing him deeply and had his hands on Logan's waist. Logan wrapped his arms around Nate, parting his lips slightly to allow Nate access to his mouth.

Nate smirked, kissing Logan even deeper before he slipped a hand under the logical side's waistband and into his pants, palming his cock lightly. 

"N-Nate!" Logan cried out, bucking into Nate's hand.

"Mmm...You like that, babe?" 

Logan cried out again as Nate pulled off Logan's slacks and boxers, throwing them into some random corner of the room. Logan whimpered at the rush of cold air against his cock. 

"Nate, please...more!" He cried out as Nate took his hand away in favor of pulling Logan over to the bed. He pushed Logan down onto the bed.

"Get on your knees for me, babe. Hands behind your back." 

Logan complied, watching as Nate stripped himself of the rest of his clothing and grabbed Logan's tie before approaching the bed. He whimpered at the sight. Nate just grinned.

"Lo, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, just tell me to stop and I will, okay?" He waited for Logan to nod his agreement before getting on the bed behind Logan.

The logical side inhaled sharply at the feeling of his tie on his skin. Nate quickly tied Logan's hands behind his back, moving in front of him when he finished. Logan pulled at his wrists, testing the bonds. When he found that they would hold strong, he turned his gaze up to Nate. The side in question grinned down at him. 

"You good?" Logan nodded, and Nate ran his hand down Logan's chest to his cock, wrapping his hand around it and pumping softly. 

"Aah, Nate, please, I need more," Logan pleaded, patience running thin and desperate for more.

"More what babe? Can't give it to ya if I don't know what ya want," Nate teased, squeezing Logan's cock gently.

"Please Nate, need you. Need you in me. Please, Nate." Logan begged, looking up at Nate. 

Nate laughed outright.

"So you need me in you, that right babe?" Logan nodded frantically, eyes following Nate as he reached over Logan to grab the lube.

"Aight babe. Lay down on your stomach." 

Logan did so, arching his back slightly when Nate ran his hand over his back and down to his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and pushing a lube-coated finger into his hole. Logan whimpered, pushing back. Nate chuckled and added a second, beginning to scissor Logan open.

"Damn, you're tight," Nate commented as he pushed in a third. Logan whined at the stretch, but the whine quickly turned into one of pleasure as Nate began pushing his fingers in and out of Logan. 

"Nate, more! I need you in me, please!" Logan cried out.

"I am in ya, babe. Be more specific." 

Logan cried out again as Nate's fingers hit his prostate.

"Aah! Nate -nngh- I need your cock! Please!" 

Nate removed his fingers, ignoring Logan's whine at the emptiness in favor of lubing up his cock and pressing the head against Logan's hole, smirking at the way Logan pressed back against him.

"Ready, Lo?" 

"Yes Nate, please, need you. Need you to fill me." His voice was heavily clouded with lust as he begged for Nate. Nate grinned and rolled his hips forward, quickly burying himself to the hilt in Logan.

"Mmf, Logan, so damn tight..." Nate grunted, leaning over to press kisses to his back. 

"Nnh, Nate!" Logan moaned, pressing back into Nate. "Move, please, Nate, move," he panted.

Nate was more than happy to oblige, slowly thrusting into Logan before picking up speed, Logan's moans spurring him on.

"God, Lolo, you make the prettiest noises. Nngh, you feel so good," he crooned, angling his hips slightly. 

Logan screamed in pleasure as Nate's thrust hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through his body. "Nate! Do that again, please, Nate!" 

Logan's pleas were too good to ignore. Nate presses another kiss to Logan's back, thrusting harder and faster, feeling his end approaching fast. Logan threw his head back and screamed as he came, staining the sheets. 

Nate followed soon after, grunting as he came deep inside Logan. Logan whimpered as Nate pulled out and untied his wrists. He rubbed at them to get the blood flow back. 

Nate rolled off the bed and went into his bathroom, turning on the shower before coming back for Logan. He picked up the logical side and carried him into the shower, cleaning them both off before turning off the shower and guiding Logan back to the bedroom. 

A snap of fingers changed the sheets, and Nate placed the tired Logan in the bed, climbing in after him. Logan nestled his face into Nate's neck, promptly falling asleep with a smile on his face. Maybe relaxing isn't that bad after all.


End file.
